Yes, I Do!
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Takeshi tidak pernah bersiap untuk ini—saat sahabat terbaiknya memutuskan menikah tanpa sepengetahuannya di keesokan hari. ・ [KenTake]


**Duklyon **(c) CLAMP

**Warning: **Slash. Plot busuk. Kriuk. Super duper _mild_.

* * *

**"Yes, I Do!"**

.  
by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Seluruh isi sekolah CLAMP bahkan hingga isi kotanya dibuat terkejut dengan sepucuk undangan pernikahan Higashikunimaru Kentarou—atau Kenpi, kita bisa menyebutnya—seorang direktur perusahaan ternama nan kaya raya.

Bisik-bisik antik serta riuh rendah yang bersinggungan tidak terjadi hanya karena campur tangan ketua osis utama, Imonoyama Nokoru, tapi juga karena acara pernikahan akan diadakan di hari kemudian tepat setelah invitasi di sebar lewat helikopter oleh beliau.

Berita gempar ini memancing syok luar biasa dari Shukaido Takeshi—atau panggil saja Takepon—sebagai teman masa kecil sang kepala perusahaan. Perlu diketahui; selain menjadi karib super dekat, Takepon masih menyandang predikat sebagai sekretaris pribadi perusahaan Higashikunimaru.

Dengan hanya selarik email bertuliskan 'Wajib datang, ya!' juga paket berisi setelan jas putih mahal yang sepertinya menjadi _dress code_ acara, Takepon berusaha menerka tentang serba-serbi pernikahan tak terduga sahabatnya yang akan segera digelar dalam puluhan jam ke depan.

Seingat Takepon—selama bersama dalam enam tahun sekolah dasar hidupnya, selama tiga tahun sekolah menengah pertama hidupnya, selama tiga tahun sekolah menengah atas hidupnya, hingga kemudian mencicipi bangku kuliah, Kenpi tidak pernah diyakini dekat dengan kaum hawa manapun.

Bahkan ketika dinobatkan menjadi Duklyon, kegiatan Kenpi yang awalnya sibuk diisi urusan masak dan menjahit lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk membasmi monster yang mengusik ketentraman sekolah CLAMP.

Hati kecilnya terkhianati. Ada harapan Takepon supaya Kenpi sendiri yang seharusnya datang memberitahukan kabar penting ini.

"Oh, Takeshi. Kau datang!?"

"Sukiyabashi!" yang dipanggil segera lepas dari lamunan, "Eri, kau juga datang?"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan selalu bersama kalian berdua selama bertugas menjadi Duklyon_._ Tidak mengundangku itu sangat keterlaluan!"

Takepon cukup takjub melihat dua rekanannya, ralat—salah seorangnya merupakan mantan musuh yang akhirnya menjadi rekanannya—kini tampil anggun berbalut busana formal bernuansa putih tulang. Kembang berjenis senada tersemat masing-masing di saku dada kiri mereka. Menunjukkan bahwa keduanya adalah pasangan yang kompak dan sulit terpisahkan.

"Aku sampai lupa kalau kalian juga sudah menikah."

"Kawin lari berbeda dengan menikah. Nanti aku akan memaksa ayah dan ibu Sukiyabashi untuk mengadakan pernikahan besar juga untuk kami." gadis cepol dua itu menggamit lengan suaminya manja, "Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang, sepertinya acara akan dimulai."

Percakapan mereka diinterupsi dentang bel gereja. Juga mengembalikan Takepon pada kenyataan bahwa upacara pernikahan sahabatnya akan benar-benar terjadi sebentar lagi.

Kalau boleh egois, Takepon ingin sekali Kenpi datang padanya. Menjelaskan kalau apa yang sedang terjadi hanyalah kebohongan besar seperti usilnya yang biasa. Rasanya seperti masih kemarin dia dan sahabatnya harus bertempur dalam wujud Duklyon, pemuda berhelai malam itu belum siap dengan perubahan yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya sekarang dan seterusnya.

Terlebih tanpa Kenpi di sampingnya.

Melodi pernikahan berkumandang seiring pengantin pria melangkah mendekati altar, diiringi para pendamping-pendamping mungil serupa malaikat. Ruang gereja merebak wangi berbagai jenis bunga segar, namun mawar tetap menjadi harum yang paling mendominasi.

Ribuan tamu berpakaian elok masuk mengisi tempat suci yang tergolong sangat luas, masih di dalam wilayah instuisi CLAMP. Sungguh sekolah serba ada yang luar biasa berguna. Setiap pasang kaki masih menahan bobot tubuhnya dalam posisi berdiri sampai sang Pastur dengan tinggi badan di bawah rata-rata menempati posisi di balik meja altar. Mempersilahkan yang hadir untuk duduk, begitu juga dengan calon mempelai.

"Permisi, boleh saya di sini?" Takepon menyapa figur cantik elegan berambut hitam panjang, mengindikasikan maksudnya agar wanita itu mau bergeser.

"Sudah penuh. Cari bangku lain saja."

Astaga, sikap macam apa itu? Bahkan untuk bergerak sedikitpun tidak mau. Ini salah satu alasan Takepon malas mencari pendamping hidup. Wanita dan isi otaknya sangat sulit dipahami.

"Permisi, bisa saya duduk di sini?" kali ini sang sekretaris mencoba peruntungannya bertanya pada pemuda kecil dengan _tuxedo_ dan jubah hitam panjang di barisan agak depan. Masih ada harapan Takepon untuk melihat momen pernikahan sahabatnya dari dekat.

"Ah, maaf. Ibuku yang satu lagi sedang menuju kemari. Aku sudah menyisihkan tempat ini untuknya." jawab anak itu dipenuhi perasaan bersalah. Sementara di pihak lain, Takepon cukup memutar otak mencerna maksud perkataan sang bocah dengan 'ibu yang satu lagi'.

"Woi, Takepon! Sini, SINI!"

Mengikuti suara yang dia kenal, Takepon yang awalnya panik seketika lega. Bahkan di hari yang penting, Kenpi masih berusaha memerhatikannya dan memberikan tempat paling nyaman untuknya. Memang sudah selayaknya seorang atasan dan sekretaris untuk duduk berdampingan.

.

.

Tunggu—

_side by side_?

.

**SEBELAHAN?**

.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?"

Takepon loncat ke samping. Membuat semua pasang mata menjadikannya pemeran utama sementara dia sendiri melotot bergantian pada Kenpi yang masih duduk rapi, lalu pada sosok Pastur yang sepertinya tidak asing, dan kembali ke Kenpi lagi.

"Apakah kedua mempelai siap untuk menyambut misa kudus—"

"SEBENTAAAR!" dua tangan Takepon membentuk kode '_time out_', napasnya ngos-ngosan padahal dia tidak sedang lari marathon, "Sepertinya aku salah tempat duduk."

"Ini memang tempat dudukmu kok." Kenpi tertawa lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku empuk di sampingnya. Takepon pucat pasi.

Yang memimpin upacara tahu, para undangan tahu, bahkan pembaca pun sudah pasti tahu. Takepon sepertinya harus mengasah intuisinya lagi supaya mampu menebak situasi lebih cepat.

"—kau kan pengantinku, Takepon!"

PRAK. Ada suara batu pecah.

"…aku pulang,"

"Eh, tunggu!" Kenpi segera menangkap pergelangan tangan sahabatnya. Mantan, sebentar lagi.

"Kalau ini salah satu leluconmu lagi, ini benar-benar tidak lucu!" Takepon melepas tangannya kasar. Penonton yang ada malah sibuk terpukau dengan drama yang terjadi di seputaran altar. Percik _blitz_ yang menyakiti iris mata segera memenuhi ruangan.

"Memang bukan, makanya tidak ada yang tertawa."

"Lalu ini maksudnya APAAA?!"

"Aku mengajakmu menikah."

"KUTOLAK!"

Di tengah huru-hara, terdengarlah lagu membahana dari _sound system_ kanan dan kiri ruangan. Lirik terjemahan 'Jika kau menggantungnya di jendelaaa, aku tidak akan tidur malam iniii. Jangan menangis, tidak ada sesuatu yang salaaah!' memenuhi sudut-sudut akustik.

...lagu konyol yang biasa dipakai untuk memanggil Duklyon jika sekolah CLAMP dalam keadaan bahaya.

Takepon seketika panik, "A-apa maksudnya ini?"

"Maksudnya kami akan menggagalkan pernikahan kalian!" dari jalur tengah, tampak sejoli sedang bergandengan mesra berjalan menuju altar dengan paras antagonis.

"Eri? Sukiyabashi?"

"Sayang sekali kalau tempat suci ini tidak dipakai semestinya, kami bisa menggantikan kalian menggunakannya kalau mau." imbuh Sukiyabashi tanpa segan.

"Tapi bukannya kita sudah menjadi teman?"

"K-kalau tidak jadi, aku dan Utako juga bisa menggantikan!" nada _pitch_ manis menyela entah dari mana.

"Ya tidak masalah! Pakai saja, sana!"

"Ternyata Takepon senang kalau pernikahanku gagal…" sang pengantin terisak pedih, ditambah gigitan pada sapu tangan, "Padahal aku sudah sangat susah payah untuk bisa menyusun acara hingga seperti ini."

"HAL BEGINIAN TIDAK PERLU DISUSUNNN!" emosi Takepon melejit maksimal.

"Makanya kita harus berubah menjadi Duklyon!"

(...

...)

Jeda total. Sepertinya anak-anak rambut Takepon naik dalam jumlah banyak saat Kenpi meneriakkan kalimatnya dengan tangan terkepal.

"Ha?"

"Kita harus berubah menjadi Duklyon!" Kenpi merepetisi.

"Di siniii? Bukannya Eri bilang identitas kita seharusnya rahasia?" sepertinya mereka yang di depan altar sudah tidak ingat kalau sedang disaksikan ribuan pasang mata.

"Lama! Kalau kalian tidak mau menyingkir, kami akan gunakan kekerasan!" Sukiyabashi _henshin _mendadak. Tubuhnya sekarang dipenuhi armor dengan jubah panjang melambai.

"Kau dengar itu? Tidak ada waktu lagi! Kita bisa menggunakan bom asap atau apapun, yang pasti tugas kita harus tetap menjadi nomor satu!"

"T-tapi…"

"Apakah saudara berjanji untuk saling mencintai dan menghargai pasangan dalam kaya maupun miskin, suka maupun duka…" sang Pastur mengabaikan kekacauan dan malah mengumandangkan janji pernikahan.

"KAU SUDAH BERSUMPAH MENGABDI MENJADI DUKLYON DEMI MENJAGA SEKOLAH KITA, KAN?!"

"…itu… ya, tentu saja!

"JAWAB DENGAN TEGAS, TAKEPON!" Kenpi dramatis.

"YA! TENTU SAJA!"

"Apakah saudara berjanji untuk saling membantu dalam sakit maupun sehat, senang maupun susah…"

"KITA JUGA SUDAH BERSUMPAH AKAN BERSAMA MEMBERANTAS KEJAHATAN DI CLAMP _SCHOOL_, KAN?!"

"YA, PASTINYA!"

"…menerima satu sama lain selamanya hingga maut memisahkan…"

"YA! AKU MAU!"

Sejurus teriakan Takepon yang berkumandang, semua yang ada di ruangan bertepuk tangan seraya bersorak puas, disusul aksi para malaikat kecil menebar bunga di tangan mereka ke udara.

Sementara pemuda itu sendiri celingukan, "E-eh?"

"_Congratulation_! Mulai saaat ini kalian berdua sudah resmi untuk hidup berumah tangga!" yang memimpin prosesi mengangkat kitab suci tinggi-tinggi. Membuat tepuk tangan bergema semakin meriah, "Sekarang kalian bisa tukar cincin lalu berciu—"

**BRAK**

Terputus.

Diinterupsi bunyi pintu utama gereja yang dibuka dengan keras. Menampilkan rupa bocah berseragam sekolah gelap bercelana pendek, napasnya memburu, "KETUA!"

"GYAAAA! SUOOOH!"

"Apa-apaan anda sekarang? Cosplay jadi Pastur? Ayo kembali ke kantor, masih banyak berkas yang harus dikerjakan dan ditandatangan!" dengan ditariknya sang pemuka agama jadi-jadian ke luar tempat kejadian, fokus primer kembali jatuh pada kedua pengantin.

"…s-siapa itu tadi…?"

"TAKEPOOON!" brutal, Kentarou memeluk pasangan hidup sah-nya erat sambil diiringi air mata haru.

"APA SIH!? LEPASSS!"

"Sudah saatnya kita berganti pakaian! Seragam Duklyon kusembunyikan di dekat sini!"

"HAAA?"

Tiba-tiba sekeliling dua pengantin baru itu diliputi kabut tebal. Kenpi segera menarik Takepon ke bawah altar untuk berganti pakaian secara konservatif. Lipat, sembunyikan, baru bergaya bersamaan dengan sapaan pembuka.

"Kami tim Duklyon! Pelindung CLAMP _School_, yang akan menumpas kejahatan!"

"Selama kami masih ada, kalian tidak akan kami biarkan berkeliaran!" Takepon terpaksa menyambung kalimat Kenpi persis _phrase_ tumpang tindih-nya tim Roket.

"Kyaaa, tidak! Aku tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka, Duklyon terlalu kuat!" _sweat drop_ Takepon lepas melihat Eri tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur dengan gerakan hiperbola.

"Ayo kita mundur dulu, Eri sayang!" Sukiyabashi ikut-ikutan lebay, "Awas kalian, Duklyon! Selamat menempuh hidup baru!"

Sepertinya Takepon mulai paham apa yang terjadi. Eri dan Sukiyabashi yang mendadak memainkan peran disputant merupakan salah satu tim sukses agenda kali ini, pemuda semampai itu seketika emosi. Belum ditambah para undangan yang memuja aksi konyol mereka, Takepon ingin pulang kampung selamanya.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Kami pasutri yang berbahagia sangat senang dengan kedatangan kalian!"

"SEBENTAR!" suara Duklyon biru membahana dari balik helmnya, "Siapa pasutri? Siapa suami dan istrinya?"

Kenpi menunjuk partnernya tepat di muka, "Suami…" baru dirinya sendiri, "Istri yang berbahagia!"

"KENTAROOOUUUUUUUU!"

Acara ditutup dengan kejar-kejaran ganas dari pihak pengantin yang masih memakai kostum bak _metal heroes_. Seluruh hadirin tersenyum puas dan bahagia, terlebih ketika menikmati nikmatnya jamuan yang tersedia.

—termasuk Takamura Suoh yang berhasil mengamankan buruannya agar segera menyelesaikan okupasi berkala di balik meja kerja.

* * *

**(HAPPY) END**

.

.

.

**A/N**:  
Apa di sini cuma author yang berharap duo Duklyon ini awet sampai jenjang pernikahan? #rusak

**R**&amp;**R** maybe? C:


End file.
